Jewel High
by Silversapphiretails
Summary: My version of what it would be like if Sonic characters were in high school. Includes: Dances, food fights, rivalries, competitions, and more at one boarding school! Rated for language. Read and Review!
1. Welcome, new students!

**A/N: I just wondered what it would be like if Sonic characters were all in high school. . So, I'm going to change their ages so it fits, and I'm going to make up last names for them so it's easier. . So, here are the ages and last names:**

**Sonic Dash: 15**

**Amy Rose: 15**

**Tails Prower: 15**

**Cream Ren: 14**

**Knuckles Power: 15**

**Vector Strength: 16**

**Charmy Flight: 15**

**Rouge Gem: 15**

**Espio Leaf: 15**

**Shadow Night: 16**

**Blaze Ember: 15**

**Silver Mist: 15**

**Jet Hawk: 15**

**Wave Swift: 16**

**Big Fisherman: 17**

**So, that's it. The important characters anyway. So, on with the story!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what did you do on your summer vacation, Amy?" the peach rabbit and the pink hedgehog were walking down the corridors of the school, making their way to the gym, where they would pick up their schedules.

"Oh, not much. First I tried to chase after Sonic, but like always, he never listens to me and runs away. So, for practice, I tried cooking!" Amy smiled. "Cream, you won't believe it! I made five dishes and only two exploded!"

"Wow, that's your best one yet!"

"Yeah, I hope I get Home Ec. this year. What do you want, Cream?"

"I'm hoping for art. Me and Cheese love art!" Cream clasped her hands together with glee.

"Think they'll allow Cheese in this school?"

"Well, why wouldn't they? Chao are no different from us!"

"Other than the fact that they can't talk," Amy muttered under her breath.

"Ohmigosh, it's Rouge! Quick everyone, show your respect!" Someone shouted down the hall. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and fell on their knees in respect.

"What is she, queen?" Amy scoffed.

"Queen of this school, Rose." The bat smirked as she walked model style towards the rabbit and the hedgehog. "And apparently, someone is not obeying the law. 'Always bow down whenever Rouge walks near'."

"That's a dumb rule," Cream said. "People should be free to do what they want, they shouldn't have to bow down to one person, if they have to bow down to anyone, it should be a group of people!"

"Oh, shut it, bunny." Rouge rolled her eyes and went back to Amy. "Either way, any small form or act of rebellion pays a price of going to the dungeon."

"Where is that?" Cream, always being curious, just had to ask. Amy made a mental note of knocking some sense into her later.

"Detention."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Amy half shouted. "We can't go to detention for not bowing down! You're lucky a teacher isn't here to see everyone like this!"

"Whatever. You'll both see it my way one day." Rouge held her head up high and walked off, while people slowly started to pick themselves up.

"People like her deserve more attention she needs." Amy growled.

"Amy, come on! We have to get our schedules, remember?" Cream tugged at her arm.

"Huh-oh yeah!" Amy ran down the hall, eager to get the gym.

"Wait!" Cream ran in pursuit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Name?" A black and white cat asked from behind a counter.

"Amy Rose."

"Cream Ren."

"All right, just wait here, you two." The cat disappeared behind the desk and came back up with two pieces of paper. "Here you girls are, and have a nice day."

"Thank you!" Cream took both papers and handed Amy her schedule. "Aw, I didn't get art."

"It's all right, Cream. Maybe you'll get it next year." Amy assured the rabbit and looked at her own schedule. "I've got Home Ec. in fifth period."

"Amy, how many periods are there?"

"Seven, why?"

"Just wondering."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Cool down, hedgehog…" Sonic paced back ad forth in his dorm while Knuckles unpacked his things.

"C'mon, Sonic," Knuckles started. "It's okay, don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it? It's been nagging at me all day! How could I forget something as important as that anyway!?"

"What did you forget, anyway?" Tails asked, leaning against the door.

"No, you don't need to know, Tails," Sonic said. "You'll just laugh at me."

"I won't, I promise." Tails smiled and put his hand over his chest. "Can you please tell me?"

"I forgot my shoes at home."

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Sonic accused, pointing a finger at the fox. "You even promised!"

"I didn't laugh, Sonic."

"Ahaha, oh, Sonic!" Knuckles was leaning against his bed for support. "You-you forgot your sh-shoes?! Ahaha!"

"Shut up, Knuckles, it's not funny!"

"Then why in the WORLD am I laughing?" Knuckles wiped invisible tears from his eyes and did his best to catch his breath.

"How did you even forget your shoes, anyway?" Tails asked. "If you forgot wouldn't you kinda…know before you left?"

"NO!" Sonic shouted. "I was taking a shower, and I had to take off my shoes! So I did, and took a shower, got out, packed my things and left! I was running so fast, what difference did it make? It felt the same with my shoes!"

"…Why is that a problem if it felt the same?"

"Because my feet are weird!"

"How weird?" Sonic put his foot up on the bed Knuckles was sitting on, and the red echidna fell off when he saw a glimpse of the blue hedgehog's feet.

"Uh…You have…_special _feet, Sonic…" Tails tried to encourage, but failed.

"Damn, how could I NOT see that earlier!?" Knuckles was about to laugh when the orange fox walked away from the door and whacked him upside the head.

"My feet are UGLY!" Sonic cried, staring at his feet. **(A/N: You know how you never know what their feet look like because it's covered by their shoes? I'm imagining Sonics feet in the shape of his shoes(not detailed, just like a sideways oval) and without toes. There. XD)**

"Boy, Amy's gonna hate you now, Sonic." Knuckles chuckled, receiving a dark glare from the poor blue hedgehog.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There's my first chapter. ^^ So, what do you think? Read and Review~**


	2. The Dream Tag Tournament

"Sonic…"

"Yes…?"

"…What the hell is wrong with your feet?" Shadow twitched his eye at the blue hedgehog's feet.

"IT WAS A FREAKIN' BIRTH DEFECTION, NOW WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT?!" Sonic shouted, causing the whole class to stare at him.

"Mr. Dash, please come up to the front desk."

"Yes, Mrs. King." Sonic growled and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Sonic, do you have any reason for shouting in the classroom? I'm pretty sure the whole hallway could hear it." Mrs. King said calmly.

"Well, Shadow keeps pestering me about my feet."

"Let me see your feet, Sonic." Odd. Teachers aren't supposed to ask students that.

"Uhm, okay…" He lifted his deformed foot onto the desk.

"OH MY GOD! SONIC! GET THAT CHECKED OUT AT A HOSPITAL!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Silver, why are you playing with a rubber band?" Blaze asked while walking down the hallway with the white hedgehog.

"It's so fun! I can make it into many different shapes!" Silver squealed, using his psychic powers to bend and stretch the band while the purple cat sighed.

"Hey, Ember." Rouge called down the hallway and Blaze turned around.

"Yes, Rouge?"

"Have you heard about the Dream Tag Tournament? Man, say that three times fast." The bat sighed.

"Dream tag tournament, dream tag tawrnamant, deam tag roawmama-AGH!" Silver held his head. "So confusing!" Blaze sighed.

"…He needs to be checked out."

"Yes, he does…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dream Tag Tournament…" Wave whispered to herself as she stared at the poster. "_Compete with a partner to see which team is the ultimate, and compete in races, construction, food contests, and more! Sign up with your partner today!_ Hmm…That sounds convincing."

"Hey, Wave." Jet called. "Looking at the poster, huh? Are you going to join?"

"Not sure. Besides, I don't have a partner to compete with."

"I was thinking about joining, and, uh, if you want, we can be, uh, partners?" He blushed.

"Aw, how sweet." Wave smiled. "I'll be your partner." She waved good-bye and walked off, leaving the green hawk alone.

"YES!" He danced in the hallway, having not a care in the world for fifteen seconds until someone walked up.

"Jet, what the HELL are you doing?"

"Uhm, I can explain, Shadow…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to register with my partner as Sonic…" Amy sighed, clasping her hands together in bliss.

"Uh, Amy…You need both of your signatures…" Cream pointed out.

"No problem, Cream. I'll simply tell him." She smiled and walked off.

-----------------

"NO." Was the answer.

"Come on, Sonic!" Amy whined. "Please? Just this once?"

"No! Especially without my shoes? Count me OUT!" Sonic groaned, laying on his bed.

"Nobody cares about your odd feet! Who pays attention to that, anyway?"

"Amy, go away."

"I mean, who stares at someones' feet?"

"Out."

"Like-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"


End file.
